A part time lover & a full time friend
by TheChampIsHere
Summary: "Hey, I'm John Cena. What's your name?"  "Randal...Randal Keith Orton."


**Author's note - **Thank you and the amazing Centon writers for inspiring me to do this. Hope you guys like it. This is what writhing looks like at 3 in the morning.

_**A part time lover & a full time friend**_

_**Your part time lover and a full time friend,**_

_**The monkey on the back is the latest trend,**_

_**Don't see what anyone can see,**_

_**In anyone else, but you.**_

OVW...10 yrs ago...where it all it began.

It had been 2 months since I joined OVW. It wasn't untill I came here that I realised, I was meant to be a wrestler. The training had not been easy and the other wrestlers were really hard on me but that never bothered me, as I knew I had the potential. It was during training one day, when I first saw him. Light-blue eyes met dark blue-grey orbs. It was like in the movies when two people meet for the first time. Time stood still. The only people in the room were the two of them. I had no clue who he was but for some reason I knew that this person was going to change my life in some or the other way.

_"Hey, I'm John Cena. What's your name?"_

_"Randal...Randal Keith Orton."_

I was the one assigned to help him out. Randy although cold and calculated with others was the complete opposite with me. He never judged me like the others and was always there no matter what. We would sometimes sit up at 3 in the morning just to talk about everything and nothing at all. We were each other's family. It had taken us a while to become friends but when we did we became so close that the others even went to the extent of calling us a couple. He never cared about them though, neither did I. But sometimes I did imagine what it would be like if we were more than just friends. He was the mere definition of then I realised that I wasn't gay and I had a girlfriend too.

_"I got it John. I got the contract. I'm finally going to live my dream."_

_"I know Ran. I'm so happy for you. Going to miss you like crazy though."_

_"Oh Johnny! Don't worry. It won't be long before you come in the big leagues too. You're going to be an even better wrestler than me"_

_"Like I'll ever beat Randal Keith Orton." _

_"Ok never call me that or I'll murder you in your sleep and yes there will come a day, say 50-60 yrs from now when you will beat the great me and no doubt, we'll have the greatest rivalry in the WWE."_

_"You really believe that?"_

_"Yeah, I do. Don't you?"_

I finally made it. My dream came true. I was going to be a part of the Smackdown roster. Everything was going just like I wanted it too. And the best part, I got to see him again. In the past couple of months we couldn't keep in contact much, as we both were caught up with our own lives. But now since we we were both going to be in Smackdown we could now rekindle our friendship again. I expected a hug but, what I didn't expect was him ignoring me like we were never really friends to begin with. Maybe it was because I was the newbie whereas he was already in the big leagues. I did feel bad but I couldn't do anything about it. And then he joined Evolution. And my ex-best friend was never the same.

WWE...5 yrs ago...Where it all ended.

He kicked my father...my father in the skull. It was supposed to be me, not my dad. I knew it was intentional. How could he do this? When did he get like this? Where was his Randy? The one who was like his brother. That Randy seemed like a dream now. The new Randy was a complete asshole. He got into drugs and even cheated on his girlfriend. Our rivalry was considered as one the best. Why was it the best? Because this wasn't scripted...it wasn't a storyline. This was real...it was personal. All John could feel towards Randy was 'Hatred'.

_"You did say we would have one of the greatest rivalry in WWE, didn't you?"_

WWE...2 yrs ago...Where it all began again.

I don't know why he convinced me to choose him as his tag-team partner. I'd like to think it was because of Batista. I don't know why I said yes. I'd like to think it was because of Batista even though it wasn't the reason. No matter how much I hated him there would always be those memories in the past which haunted him. That's why he agreed, though he would never tell Randy that.

_"Why do you want to help? Is this because of Batista and what happened to you in Evolution."_

_"No."_

_"Then what is it?"_

_"It's just...just...you know what forget I even asked." And with that he stood up and turned to walk away._

_"Wait! I guess having you as a tag-team partner won't be so bad. Plus the look on Batista's face would be worth it."_

Randy turned around and did something he rarely did except when he was with me. He smiled.

It was one week after their tag match. Randy had invited him for a drink. He wanted to say no but he couldn't do that for some reason. So there he was drinking his second beer sitting awkwardly with his once upon a time best friend. I couldn't take the silence anymore and started a conversation. I don't remember how it started from sports to a full blown argument with me flipping him off and storming out of the bar without a a second glance at him. I had just made it to my room when Randy came from behind me and slammed the door shut.

_"Why the hell did you walk out? I thought you wanted to talk."_

_"Wel Randal, I could ask you the same fucking question. Why the hell did you walk out on me 8 yrs ago. You dropped me like a bad habit."_

_"I didn't mean to..."_

_"I din't even care about that I was angry and frustrated at first but then I just let it go. But then what do you do? You kick my dad in the head. How could you do that?"_

_"It was scripted..."_

_"Scripted my ass. I know you did it intentionally. What happened to you Rand? Why did you become like this? Why did you just leave me halfway?"_

_"John..."_

_"You know what I don't need and explanation from you. I'm done with you."_

_"John, wait! We have to talk through this. I miss you man. I'm so sorry for everything I have done. But there has got to be a way for us to work this out."_

_"Work this out? You have the fucking audacity to ask me for a second chance. What do you expect Randal. That you would apologise and everything would be alright. Well news flash Randy, We are never going to go back to the way we were. I hate you Randy...I fucking hate you."_

_"John you just can't..."_

_"What?"_

_"You can't just..."_

_"What?"_

Then it happend.

I had always imagined what it would feel like to kiss him. But that moment right there was nothing like what I had expected. It was so much better. I was reluctant at first but I finally gave in. The kiss ended just as soon as it had started. We looked into each other's eyes and I felt the exact same way I had felt the first time I saw him.

Time stood still. The only people in the room were the two of us. The only difference was that now I knew him. I knew him so well. And he did change my life forver.

_"What was that?"_

He remained silent. I was confused at first and that's when realisation dawned on me.

_"When did you? How did you? I...You aren't gay, are you?"_

_"The first time I laid eyes on you, that's when and I've always been gay John."_

_"Why didn't you ever tell me?"_

_"What was I supposed to tell you. Hey John guess what? I have a fucking school girl crush on you. I couldn't do that. You meant way too much for me to jeoparadise our friendship."_

_"Then why did you ignore me when i came to the WWE?"_

_"I thought at first I could get over you but then I saw you and all those feelings I tried so hard to fight away came crashing back. And I knew if we were still friends I would eventually tell you about my feelings. I thought it would be better if we weren't friends. That way I would never have told you. That's why I broke our frienship. Look John, I know whatever I have done to you has been horrible and I'm genuinely really sorry for I could take it all back, I would. I'm positive now that you will never want to talk or come close to me after this conversation but I couldn't hide my feelings anymore. I just couldn't..."_

That's when it happened...the second time.

Still in the WWE...2012...where we found love in a hopeless place(no pun intended)

It's been 2 yrs since that night. We recently just moved in together and celebrated our two yer anniversary. It was really difficult at first. It was new for them. Their family and friends had been reluctant at first but seeing how happy they were with each other changed their minds. Everyone knew about the two of them, Even the fans. They dind't care what people thought about them. As long as they had each other, nothing else mattered.

_"Do you believe in forever after, Ran?"_

_"Never had. But with us babe, anything's possible." He replied with his infamous smirk._

_"I love you Ran."_

_"Love you too, Johnny." _

_**Yellow diamonds in the light,**_

_**And we're standing side by side...**_

_**As your shadow crosses mine...**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place.**_

The end?

Read and Review :)


End file.
